


Midsummer Mystery - Artwork

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Midsummer Mystery - Artwork

Clark, Lex, Zatanna, Mystery what more can you ask for? Oh yeah a pink elephant! Go read enjoy! lol

[Title: Midsummer Mystery](http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/213043.html)  
Author: twinsarein  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Lex/Clark  
Genres/warnings/spoilers: Angst, Schmoopy ending, First kiss  
Summary: Strange things begin happening to Lex after a performance of Midsummer Night’s Dream.

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1MIDSOMMERMYST.jpg)

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  Check my resource page for links to layers and textures that were possibly used.  The final image is only a comp.


End file.
